Another life
by terminatorluvr
Summary: what if Yuki no Touya had never been destroyed and Asagiri and Ukyo were able to be married just like they always wished as a happy couple expecting their first child. however a jealous Hosoyuki wants Ukyo all to herself even if it means killing Asagiri and the unborn fetus in the process. AsagirixUkyo, HosoyukivsAsagiri, HosoyukixUkyo
1. Chapter 1

_**Another life **_

**Asagiri and Ukyo are living as a happily married couple and are living in a lovely mansion. Ukyo is a dutiful husband and only lives to love Asagiri and nobody else. Ukyo is now 33 and is a warrior who protects the village but mainly Asagiri which makes her lovey dovey towards him which he never minds. Asagiri is a beautiful young wife at the age of 31 but is going to experience a new adventure other than marriage soon. Asagiri suddenly gasps and stops what she is doing, frozen to the spot "Asagiri you ok what's wrong?" Ukyo says concerned walking over to his bride. Asagiri clutches her stomach gently "it moved Ukyo, I felt it move!" she cried happily her face beaming with pure excitement. Ukyo smiles and hugs Asagiri close to him and looks at her giant pregnant belly. She was already 17 weeks and she had a small bump under her kimono which she stroked regularly.**

_**Later**_

**Princess Shimoni visits their home later to see how the married couple is dealing with their married life and how Asagiri's pregnancy is coming along. "I hope I'm not posing as a bother to either of you at all, you probably wanted to be alone and Asagiri is probably tired being a new mother and all" Shimoni says worriedly. Asagiri smiles gently and takes Shimoni's hand reassuringly "Princess Shimoni I'm doing just fine and if I ever have any trouble Ukyo always takes care of me and insists he does the task or housework chores for me even though I protest" she says slightly embarrassed. Shimoni gasps then chuckles to herself but smiles with relief. "I am very glad to know you are well as will my mother she has been very worried about your condition lately" Shimoni says warmly before taking a sip of her tea. "What about Hosoyuki?" Asagiri says clenching her fists and holding them close to her chest "how has she been since our wedding day?" Asagiri asks desperately. Shimoni frowns and sighs sadly "Hosoyuki started being sulky and violent towards others and I was forced to punish her despite my displeasure of it, I don't think she will be causing any more trouble from now on" Shimoni says solemnly. **

**Asagiri nuzzles into Ukyo's chest for comfort and he hold her gently in his embrace and kisses her forehead. Shimoni smiles and gets to her feet "I'll take my leave now and let you be at peace I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome". She bows politely and leaves the house but when she is outside she laughs loudly "Geez that Asagiri she may be a lovely bride but her attitude never changes when she's with Ukyo". Cheered up by having a small laugh to herself Shimoni makes her way home to speak with her mother about Asagiri's progress and how they are doing. "Maybe I shall consider getting married one day so I can be as happy as they are now" Shimoni sighs fondly her cheeks slightly tinted with a pink blush. **

_**Next day**_

**Asagiri is bathing in a hot spring and is washing her long hair and running her fingers through it as she massages in herbal oils to clean it. Many of the other girls all gaze upon Asagiri's tummy and praise her on happy she must be to finally be a mother. "Yes congratulations Asagiri" an icy voice says from behind her, Asagiri turns around and sees's Hosoyuki who is glaring at her with cold dark eyes. Asagiri panics and backs away protecting the fetus that is still defenseless and fragile. "It must be great to be not only be married to Ukyo and now you're carrying his baby" Hosoyuki snarls and lunges at Asagiri with a knife. **

"**Enough Hosoyuki" a loud voice yells and Shimoni appears and slaps Hosoyuki on the face stunning her and knocks the dagger out of her face. "Damn you Shimoni get out of the way! She must die!" Hosoyuki yells angrily baring her fangs. Shimoni eyes go dark and threatening which makes Hosoyuki nervous but she stands her ground "Have you not yet realized that Ukyo will never love you and that he already vowed to keep Asagiri as his only wife now if you do not stop this behavior I will be forced to sentence you to death by being burned alive" Shimoni snarls angrily to which Hosoyuki flees. After Hosoyuki departs Asagiri breaks down into a weeping state to which Shimoni consoles her and decides to remain by her until she is back home with Ukyo. **

_**Later**_

**Asagiri opens the door quietly her hair lose with a short ponytail tied at the back as she was in a rush to get home. She tiptoes across the floor to get the bedroom to rest without disturbing Ukyo who she knew would be doing research in his study. Suddenly Asagiri trips over a book and falls over and hits her head leaving minor bump and cut but it still hurt like hell. "Asagiri" A loud voice suddenly yelled out from the hall and Ukyo came running towards her. Before Asagiri can say anything Ukyo holds her tightly in his arms and rests his head on her shoulder shaking badly. "Ukyo, Ukyo what's the matter?" Asagiri asks worriedly wincing slightly at the firm grip he has on her. **

"**I…I was so scared when Shimoni told me that you'd been attacked by Hosoyuki at the hot springs" Ukyo said sternly which makes Asagiri gasp. Shimoni had told him but she had begged her not to because she didn't want to worry him. "Ukyo…Ukyo your hurting me" Asagiri mumbled quietly to which he loosened his grip but did not let go of his beloved mate. He gasped and pulled back looking at Asagiri's brow and saw blood then became serious "What happened?" Ukyo asks firmly. "I fell over your book" Asagiri says picking up the book and putting it on the desk beside them to which Ukyo looks relieved. "Well that part put me at ease at least I knew there that you were a klutz but let's talk about this upstairs in our room ok" Ukyo says gently to which Asagiri nods and they go upstairs.**

_**In bedroom**_

**Asagiri leans on Ukyo's lap as he tends to Asagiri's bump and cut with great care and tried to be as gentle as he could apologizing every time Asagiri winced or just told her to "hang in there a bit longer" or the occasional "keep still" when he got stressed because he was so angry that Asagiri had been put in harm's way. When he was done he put the medical kit downstairs and cleaned them then joined Asagiri in the bedroom again. Asagiri curled up in a ball and rested her head on Ukyo's lap enjoying the touch of Ukyo's hand stroking her head and long hair. She snuggled into him warmly and rested the hand that was not clinging to Ukyo's trouser leg on her stomach and would every so often stroke it. Ukyo gazed down at his lovely wife and vowed that he would never let anybody harm his wife again, something had to be done and he would make sure of it.**

_**Next day**_

"**Ukyo hello I'm so happy to see you" Hosoyuki cried running up to him happily, a large smile spread across her face. She hugged Ukyo tightly but he did not return the hug which shocked her and she pulled back to look at him and let go. "Ucchan is everything ok, you're acting strange?" Hosoyuki asked confused. "I heard from Shimoni that you attacked Asagiri at the hot spring yesterday" Ukyo said darkly glaring at Hosoyuki. Hosoyuki panicked and laughed nervously "What...what are you talking about I did no such thing!"**

**Ukyo snaps his fingers and Shimoni appears from behind a tree her arms folded across her chest wearing a very disapproving look. "Shimoni-sama why are you here?" Hosoyuki says crossly and attempts to lead Ukyo away but he pulls his hand away shocking Hosoyuki who becomes upset. "Ucchan what's the matter why are you being so cold before you let me hold your hand!" Hosoyuki yells crossly. "I'm married to Asagiri, Hosoyuki you know that and I will only ever love her so quit trying kid yourself that I'll ever love you" Ukyo yells angrily. **

**Hosoyuki snaps and grabs Ukyo and grabs him "No…No…No It's a lie I don't believe that we can be happy Ukyo" she cries adamantly and kisses him forcefully hoping Ukyo would kiss her back but instead he slaps her causing her to slip and fall to the ground. "Ukyo why did you?" Hosoyuki asks shakily clutching her sore cheek and getting to her feet. "Never come near me again Hosoyuki or Asagiri or you'll regret it" Ukyo says darkly his eyes glowing with a demonic aura that scares Hosoyuki away. While running into the woods Hosoyuki is blinded by tears and collapses in the snow unable to see and breaks down into a fit of tears "Why...why Ukyo why did it have to Asagiri?" she sobs loudly sending echoes through the tree's so that the snow eagles fly out of the trees and swoop into the sky. She watches them swarm through the air and whispers tearfully "why can't I be free like them too then I could leave this place" Hosoyuki whispers and sobs into her hands. **

_**Later**_

**Hosoyuki is wandering through the village in a daze her mind thinking on Ukyo's harsh words. Suddenly she is grabbed by Shimoni's imperial guards and then Shimoni herself appears with a glare on her face and a scary frown. "Shimoni-sama what's the meaning of this let me go!" Hosoyuki yells angrily but no matter how hard she struggles the guards tighten their grip until she remains still. "Hosoyuki due to your murderous intents and your unwanted advances on Ukyo we are forced to have you killed by the Snow leopard beast". Hosoyuki's blood turned to ice and she began to tremble badly "No...No please no anything but this!" Hosoyuki cries loudly tears spilling down her cheeks. She turns to Asagiri who is in Ukyo's embrace and clinging tightly to him who is holding her tightly and glaring at Hosoyuki. She could tell Ukyo was truly angry with her actions and would show no mercy towards her "Please Ukyo tell them to stop I'm sorry please TELL THEM!" she screams so loud her throat hurts. **

**Hosoyuki is thrown into the cage for with a giant snarling leopard with a bluish silver coat with black spots. Its eyes the colour of midnight and long white fangs and claws that could easily tear any creature apart in an instant. She backs up against the wall and keeps very still trying not to capture its attention. The creature sniffs about and then locates Hosoyuki who rattles at the cage door begging to be let out but nobody listens to her and she can hear the cruel whispers of the villagers like "she deserves it, cruel bitch" and "she deserves worse for trying to kill poor Asagiri". After another almighty pull the chain breaks and the creature lunges at Hosoyuki. The large splatter of blood stains the snow around the cage and a crunching noise is heard from within the cage.**

_**Many years later**_

**Asagiri and Ukyo are in the woods sitting and watching snow fireflies sometimes letting them rest on their fingers. "How pretty I never get tired of this Ukyo" Asagiri smiles and kisses Ukyo tenderly. "Well of course, I had to bring you here or I wouldn't be a romantic husband" Ukyo says lovingly. "Mama Kiss me too don't just give papa all the attention" a small cross sounding voice says. "Ok Kimi as you wish" Asagiri chuckles fondly kissing her small child and then strokes her hair. Then later on they make their way home as Kimi is complaining of being hungry which makes her parents laugh.**

**Ukyo, Asagiri and Kimi are at home and Asagiri is preparing a tasty home cooked cold meal for the three of them to share. Ukyo and Asagiri gaze at their beloved daughter who is happily guzzling her mother's cooking down. After she is done she smiles happily and then says "That was delicious mama" to which Asagiri smiles and kisses both her parents before running off to take her bath which her mama and papa often join her as a family. **


	2. C2: Happy family

_**Happy Family**_

Kimi is now 16 and is admired by many of the male Yuki-onna for her beauty and bubbly personality she has elbow length purplish blue hair and dark pink eyes. She has a bust size of D cups and is 32 in length making her quite the looker of the village.

Ukyo is still youthful and immortal as he drank a potion to keep him looking young so he wouldn't lose his good looks. He was a firm and strict father to his teenage daughter and was intent on making her a good bride with the love of her life "It seems only yesterday she was playing in the snow with the other children here" Ukyo sniffles sadly reminiscing on his daughter's childhood.

"Dad that's so embarrassing quit it!" Kimi cries loudly her face turning red. Kimi knew her father enjoyed teasing her and bringing up embarrassing subjects but he was still a loving and supporting father which made her very happy and admire him more. However she couldn't deny she had been thinking about her beloved recently.

"That's enough now Ukyo it's time for breakfast" Asagiri said firmly but in a kind voice as she was the only one who could make Ukyo do as he was told most of the time. Asagiri was a loving and beautiful wife and a proud mother whom Kimi respected and was grateful she got most of her attitude from her mum it made her spunky which boys liked.

"Asagiri why can't you support me for once" Ukyo wined loudly to which both girl groaned and face palmed themselves and muttered "Idiot" under their breaths. Asagiri loved her husband very much but at times he acted very childish which would annoy her a great deal. She turned around and gave him a frightening look.

"Support you! I get you out of trouble whenever you end up scaring off any possible suitors for our daughter you idiot!" Asagiri yelled crossly her demonic aura rising the angrier she became. Kimi was all about supporting her mother when it was about suitors since her father still babied her slightly which got rather embarrassing.

"But Kimi can wait until she's at least 16 until she's married can't she?" Ukyo pleaded with huge puppy dog eyes but Asagiri wasn't falling for any of his tricks this time. She began to crack her knuckles crossly while taking a deep breath which Ukyo knew she meant business.

"UKYO WE WERE MARRIED IN OUR TEENS SO GROW UP ALREADY!" Asagiri bellowed hitting him around the back of the head with a frying pan crossly knocking her husband out cold. "Idiot never pick a fight where you're gonna lose" Asagiri said smugly. "Way to go mama you rule!" Kimi cried happily applauding her to which Asagiri giggled and began serving up a breakfast of cold fish and soy sauce with milk. "Ok time to eat" Asagiri said prodding Ukyo's head.

_**In village**_

Kimi walked through the village cheerfully with a dreamy look on her face "Oh to be a bride oh I hope that I and my beloved Touya can be like mama and papa" she sighed happily. Other girls began to whisper "Look its Kimi man she's become so pretty now hasn't she".

"Hey Kimi it's nice to see you again" a black haired Yuki-onna male with copper highlights and amber eyes said gently. He held his arms open as he stood in front of her a few centimeters away he had a slight hinted blush in his cheeks making it obvious that he was happy to see her.

"TOUYA" Kimi cried happily and ran into his open arms without a second thought and nuzzled into his chest then kissed him passionately to which he returned without a second thought. "I'm so happy to see you I can't wait until we're married then we can see each other all the time!" Kimi said gently as she continued to nuzzle into the young males chest. A large blush filled her cheeks as she thought about being married to her beloved Touya and giggled quietly.

"I know I'm so glad that we're engaged Kimi but we're gonna have to tell your parents about our relationship soon" Touya said firmly which made Kimi panic. Touya was confused when she pulled away from him suddenly "Kimi what's the matter all of a sudden?" Kimi took a deep breath "It's just my father babies me so and my mother is supportive so I'm worried about introducing you is all" Kimi said worriedly

"No worries we already found out!" says Asagiri cheerfully from behind them making the pair jump. "MUM, DAD!" Kimi cried loudly and Touya let go of her as to not upset her parents in any way "Shit this is not gonna go down well" Touya muttered crossly. "You are my daughter's love interest!" Ukyo said firmly eyeing the boy to which Touya nodded nervously and Kimi turned pale with fear.

"I approve" Ukyo said after 15 seconds "Really papa!" Kimi cried happily hugging him joyfully "But know this young man you had better look after my Kimi very well or I will hunt you down until you beg for death!" Ukyo said fiercely glaring daggers at the boy. "Understood" Touya mumbled nervously.

"Oh Kimi you're gonna be a great bride!" Asagiri sobbed hugging her daughter and sobbing dramatically to which Kimi consoled her mother who had supported her during childhood and become her idol on finding her true love like she had.

"I will mother just you wait and see and make you both so proud!" Kimi said bravely clenching her fists and gazing into the distance which made the spectators applaud aswell. "I Kimi daughter of Ukyo and Asagiri do solemnly swear to be the best bride of my abilities!".


End file.
